Snap Shots: On the Way
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: One shot set in the "New Experiences" universe. This covers a few brief scenes in the start of Jane and Maura's life together. Set about a year after the epilogue of "New Experiences".


**This is a one shot from my "New Experiences" universe. I'll probably do a few more... sort of snap shots of Maura and Jane's life. I like this universe, but I don't want to do another long series on it. So, you'll probably get one shots here and there.**

**As always, the characters aren't mine. I get nothing from this but the satisfaction of writing a fun story about two of my fav characters.**

**I would love reviews on this. Thank you for taking time to read this!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Maura sighed heavily as she carefully sat down in the chair beside Jane's desk. With some difficulty, she swung her legs up to prop them in the chair she had managed to drag away from the side of Frost's desk. She settled as best she could as she waited for Jane and the other detectives to come back from their weekly staff meeting.<p>

As she reviewed the paperwork in the folder she had brought up from the lab, she tried to ignore the other people coming into and out of the squad room. She was feeling particularly emotional, and the last thing she wanted to do was say or do something that would cause unnecessary drama simply because she was feeling overly cranky. Instead, she decided it better to focus on her work.

_I think everything is in order. My lower back is very uncomfortable… The lab results will be a pleasant surprise for Jane. It seems this case will be closed quickly. My ankles are more swollen than normal. I miss wearing my heels. There was a cute pair of Louis Viuitton's I saw yesterday that I'd love to have, but, by the time I'm able to wear them, they'll be out of season. It is becoming increasingly frustrating, really. Certainly there are a great many fashionable…_

"What's wrong? Why are you staring at your feet like that?" Jane sauntered over to her desk, a smile playing on her lips despite the worry creasing her eyes.

"Oh, Jane, nothing is wrong except my ankles and feet are swollen, which is to be expected. I brought up the lab results for the Cutler case." Maura tried to hand them over to the detective who was settling in her chair beside the one holding Maura's feet.

"Thanks, just put it on my desk." Jane reached over and picked the doctor's feet up, removing the shoes and placing the swollen extremities in her lap. "Tell me what the lab reports said." She gave a small smile as she began to rub Maura's ankles and feet in a practiced fashion.

"Mmmm, thank you, my wonderful detective." A groan of relief left the blonde.

"Anything for you, my little ME." Jane chuckled as she continued her ministrations. "The lab reports?"

"Oh, yes, everything came back negative, and I believe… oh, that is lovely." Maura's eyes closed as she took a moment to enjoy the feel of Jane's hands.

"Hey, you two, get a room," Korsak called out with a laugh from his spot by the filing cabinet.

"Shut up, Korsak! You ever see a pregnant woman go ballistic?" Jane shot back.

"Just once, but I don't remember much after she knocked me out," Korsak returned, slamming the drawer shut, a smile breaking out across his face. "Doc, you need anything?"

"No, thank you, Vince. We're fine for right now," Maura gave him a reassuring smile.

"We? I wasn't offering anything for Rizzoli," Korsak gave his former partner a gentle shove on the shoulder as he passed her on the way to his desk.

"Vince,"_ I know he's only being playful, but I can't help but feel he's being a little more trying today than I can really handle with my mood so questionable already. Perhaps I can get him to refrain?_ "I would like to point out that both Jane and I _are_, in fact, Rizzoli," Maura held her left hand up, wiggling her fingers to make the diamond ring and wedding band on her ring finger sparkle. "Secondly, I wasn't speaking of Jane either," she gave the dark haired woman still rubbing her feet a loving smile. "I was talking about me and the baby."

"Oh, I know, Doc," Korsak gave her a beaming smile. "I was just giving you two a hard time, but I'll stop. I can tell you're not really in the mood. But, if you two… three need something…"

"Of course we'll ask. Thank you, Vince." _Thank you, really._ Maura struggled a little to sit up in the chair. "Jane, I'd like to finish up the review of this report soon. You know we have an appointment with the OBGYN today at 12:30, and I'd rather not be late if can avoid it."

"Yeah, sure," Jane switched to the other foot, "I'm all ears."

"How long, anyway?" Frost, who had remained out of the conversation called out from his corner of the office.

"She'll be here in two months," Jane answered, her face full of an odd mixture of happiness and fear.

"That soon? It doesn't seem like it was that long ago you two got married. You figure out a name yet?" He continued to click away on his keyboard as they chatted.

"Yes, but we've decided to not share the choice until after she arrives." Maura sighed again. _We'll never be done in time at this rate._ "Barry, Jane and I really need to finish this report."

"Oh, yeah, of course. Sorry, Doc. I'll just be quiet now." He winced at the doctor's look.

* * *

><p>"Oh, she's at it again," Maura grunted, placing her hand on the side of her swollen torso. "If I were one to give into speculation, I'd say she was going to be athletic." She winced as she adjusted herself in the bed.<p>

"She's going to be a runner." Jane grinned, gently placing her hand over her wife's where it rested. "I'm telling you, she's going to run like the wind if how she kicks right now says anything about it." She leaned over, her face near Maura's stomach, her eyes sparkling.

"Jane, talk to her." Another pained expression ran over Maura's features. "Your voice seems to be a calming factor, and she seems more agitated than normal."

"Hey," the detective leaned closer still to where their hands rested on Maura's stomach. "What's wrong, little one?" Her tone was quiet, soothing, and gentle as she talked to their unborn child. "Why are you so fussy? Everything will be okay, but you have to let me and your mom sleep right now." She glanced up to give the blonde a gentle smile. "It'll be fine, okay? I promise we'll run a marathon later."

"Thank goodness, she's settling down," Maura's head fell back against the pillows, a look of relief flashing across her tired face. "Thank you."

Jane sat up to lay a kiss on her wife's lips. "You two are going to have to learn to get along better than this." She chuckled. "At this rate, the teenage years are going to be a b…"

"Language."

"Hard."

"We're just tired. I think we'll be fine. It won't be long." Maura reached out to run her hand through Jane's wild hair.

"Less than a month. I'm glad you listened to the doctor and decided to stay home until she gets here." The detective leaned forward to give the hand in her hair better access.

"As a doctor myself, I understand that… ow, okay, yes, fine… I'll stop." Maura grumbled, rubbing her stomach again. "Your daughter gets as frustrated with my 'google speak', as you call it, as you do, I think." She gave a strained smile.

"You know I'm not annoyed by that, right? I've always thought it was cute, but I think we're all tired. Let's just try to get some sleep. What do think?" Jane turned to switch the light off.

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

* * *

><p>In what could only be described as breakneck speed, Jane raced to her desk to grab her jacket and keys before sprinting to the stairs.<p>

"Jane?" Korsak called out as he stood from his chair, worried at the wild expression on his former partner's face.

"No time… it's time! Hospital… Maura… baby..." Jane yelled out as she flung the stairwell door open and ran out.

"Korsak, should we follow her?" Frost stood up, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Yeah, I'm thinking that's a good idea. God only knows who she might try to run down. Good thing I been taking her car keys when she gets here in the morning. Last thing we need is to have to lock her up for involuntary…"

"God damn it, Korsak, give me my fucking car keys!" Jane ran back into the squad room, panting.

"How about you let me or Frost drive?" Korsak glanced over at Frost who looked torn between being scared of Jane's wrath and wanting to keep everyone alive.

"How about you give my car keys before I shoot you? Maura and the baby _need_ me…_right now_. So, you'd better…"

"Jane, let Korsak drive. Frost, stay here." Cavanaugh called from the back of the squad room. "Just got a call from Frankie. He's got Maura in his cruiser and is on the way to the hospital right now." He rolled his eyes as he watched the confused faces of his homicide detectives. "What are you waiting for, Rizzoli? Go!"

* * *

><p><em>So tired.<em> Maura's head rested heavily against the hospital bed, sweat plastering her hair to her face and neck. _Natural child birth… not something I'm willing to experience again… _

"Maura?" Jane's voice was quiet and cautious. The medical examiner had been in labor for over 12 hours, and, after making certain the baby was healthy, she had passed out for a time. Jane had been beyond worried and upset until the doctors had assured her, repeatedly, that Maura would be fine. "Are you awake?"

_Jane…_ "Hmmm?" _Almost too tired to speak._ "Is everyone okay?" Maura's voice was weak.

"Yeah, we're good." Jane's hand tightened its grip on Maura's.

Struggling slightly, the blonde turned her head to face her wife. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see the brunette watching her with a worried expression. "I'm fine, my wonderful detective. It was just a tiring experience. Are the others here?"

"Both sets of parents, Frankie, Frost, and Korsak are all in the waiting room. But, I'm not letting anyone in until you're ready to seem them." The detective sounded determined.

_Based on the set of her features, it would seem that quite a battle has happened since I lost consciousness. I seem to lack the strength to give much care to it at the moment, however._ "Thank you. I think I'd like to see our daughter first." Maura gave a very faint smile. "Have they already done the paperwork?"

"Yeah, we did it while you were asleep. I figured you'd be okay with it, but, if you're not…"

"No, Jane, it's okay. I'm glad you took care of it." _I love her so much. _"What does it officially say?"

"What we wanted it to." Jane smiled broadly, "Alessandra Felisa Rizzoli."

"Defender of Mankind, Lucky… curly haired." Maura gave a quiet chuckle. "I hope we haven't mislabeled her."

"We're good. You should see her, Maur. She's perfect."

"Where is she?" Finally glancing around the hospital room, the doctor gave a small sound of frustration.

"Hold on," Jane hit the call button and asked. In a few moments, a nurse came in pushing a small crib. "There." Jane let go of Maura's hand.

Reaching out, the blonde gently took the small bundle from the nurse. "Hello, Alessa. It's nice to finally see you." Maura's smile beamed as she looked at the tiny face, eyes still closed. "She already has hair."

"Dark and a little curly." Jane leaned over, reaching out to move the blanket covering the baby's head. "See?"

"Yes." The tears fell, and neither woman bothered to stop them. "You're right, she's perfect."

"I know I already said it, but welcome to the world, little one. We promise to keep you safe and love you." The dark haired woman placed a kiss on her wife's forehead.

"We will try." Maura leaned toward Jane, needing to feel the closeness.

"We can't promise we can keep you safe from your crazy grandmothers, though."

"Jane."

* * *

><p>"Hold her, Jane. You won't break her," Maura said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.<p>

"I'm not so sure about that, my little ME. I mean, you won't even let me wash the good china." Jane chewed nervously at the corner of her thumb as she watched her wife and daughter lay in the hospital bed. "And, unlike the good china, _she_ moves."

"You'll have to hold her eventually, Jane." Though her voice was patient, Maura was clearly concerned for the direction the situation was going. _We're all going home tomorrow. This does not bode well._

"Yeah… I know. It's just that… I just don't know, Maur." Jane's eyes were filled with fear as she looked down at the small child in Maura's arms.

"Come here, Jane." Maura scooted as far over to the side of the bed as she was able, careful to not disturb the baby too much.

"What? There? On the bed… with you two?" The detective shook her head in the negative, breathing starting to become short.

"Yes, in the bed with us. It's not the first time you've done that." Maura rolled her eyes.

"But, it's the first time I've done that since she's been… _out_." The brunette's eyes grew large.

"Jane, come on, come here and sit with us." Maura motioned with her eyes. "Please?"

"Okay… okay, I can do this. I totally got this. I'm awesome." Jane mumbled to herself as she sat down in the spot Maura had made, letting her back rest against the mattress. "You sure, Maur?"

"Yes, Jane." _I don't think I've ever seen her so unsure of herself._ "I'm going to hand her over now, okay?"

"No. Not okay." The detective swallowed hard as she reached with trembling hands to hold her daughter. After taking some instruction from Maura on how to properly hold the baby, Jane settled down, her body leaning against Maura as Maura's arm wrapped around her to give them more room on the small twin bed. "She's so squirmy."

"Yes, she seems to have inherited the Rizzoli energy." Maura smiled. "See? You're fine." _She's a natural._

"I wonder what color her eyes are?" Jane ran a finger lightly across the baby's brow before lowering her hand to adjust the collar of the small gown. In the moment, a little hand shot out, landing on top of Jane's, the small fingers resting across the scar on the back of her hand.

Briefly, time froze.

"Jane?" Maura's voice was uncertain and worried as she watched the scene unfold.

"I'll never let anything happen to you." Jane whispered, her eyes never leaving the small hand now resting on the back of her own. "You'll never have my scars, little one. _That_ I can promise you. I won't let it happen."

"Oh, Jane," Maura's arm tightened around her wife.

"She's perfect, Maur, and I'm going to do everything I can to keep her that way even if that means I have to lock up every creep that's ever lived. I'll do it to keep her safe," she looked to her wife, "And you… to keep our family safe."

"I know, I know you will. We'll keep it safe together." _Such fierceness… a mother lion._

"Yeah," Jane leaned forward to place a feather light kiss on the little hand. "We will."


End file.
